March 2143
1 March 2143 ANCHOR: Following Dr. Ballard's shocking revelation that CenBank may be involved in the Mars sabotage, President Clarke apologises to the Asian Prosperity Sphere and orders the NAU military to stand down. CLARKE: I made a mistake. At least I'm honest enough to admit it. 2 March 2143 ANCHOR: Faced with a criminal investigation into CenBank's alleged role in the Mars sabotage, Barton Poole fights back. POOLE: The suspect clones were destroyed by CenBank two years ago. If they have been regenerated and issued false ID Chips, it could only be the work of "R". 3 March 2143 ANCHOR: More reports are coming in from around the globe about a mysterious Presence in the Virtual Reality Net. People are claiming– VOICE OF PRESENCE: Children of Earth, heed my message – the dawn of a new age is at hand. Look toward the Face of Mars and learn your destiny... 4 March 2143 ANCHOR: It seems that the Virtual Reality Presence, seen around the world on yesterday's FTL Newsfeed, appeared in different forms to different people. Many Asians are calling it Buddha, Islamics Mohammed, Hispanics El Niño and others simply God. 5 March 2143 ANCHOR: In what may be a connection to the Virtual Reality Presence, Winston Rylo admits he has no scientific explanation for asteroid Rylo-7's unusual behaviour. He now predicts that it will reach Mars in about six months, but still sees little chance of a collision. 8 March 2143 ANCHOR: CommLink has been unable to find a scientific explanation for the mystical Presence in the Virtual Reality Net. Meanwhile, President Clarke has her own theory. CLARKE: We can't dismiss the possibility that this is a plot by "R" designed to stir up social unrest. 9 March 2143 ANCHOR: The Vatican has released a statement from Pope Thelma Louise II declaring that the Virtual Reality Presence and Rylo-7's approach toward Mars may well be signs from God. The Pontiff ends her statement with these words: "We shall watch and wait." 10 March 2143 ANCHOR: As suddenly as it appeared, the mysterious Presence has vanished from the Virtual Reality Net. Scientists, theologians and world leaders continue to speculate on its meaning. But one question lingers – is there a connection between the Presence and Mars? 11 March 2143 ANCHOR: The latest FTL election poll shows the Privacy Party ticket of Julian Matthews and Perry Epp tied with President Clarke and her Unified Party. With the election only three weeks away, the big virtual vote – unavailable to pollsters – could be the deciding factor. 12 March 2143 ANCHOR: Julian Matthews took a break from his daily jogging routine to wolf down a textured fungal protein burger at a local TFP's. But his running mate, Perry Epp brought his own lunch – a two-pound home-grown tomato. EPP: I believe in real food for real people. 15 March 2143 ANCHOR: The Compulsory Election Board reminds all citizens that failure to vote is a crime. You must use your Identity Chip to cast your ballot. Any adult who does not vote is subject to a fine, psycho-rehab and one year's continuous jury duty. Vote – it's the law! 16 March 2143 ANCHOR: This is the first election in which Identity Chips must be used to vote. By law– VOICE OF "R": The election is a lie! CenBank wants to know your political affiliation so it can be used against you later. No matter how you vote, Barton Poole wins. Refuse to vote! Join the Revolution! 17 March 2143 ANCHOR: Although he rejects "R"'s call for an election boycott, Julian Matthews agrees that voting by Identity Chip is an invasion of privacy. MATTHEWS: If I'm elected, I'll revoke the Identity Chip Law. It's one more example of the power-mad conspiracy between Clarke and Barton Poole. 18 March 2143 ANCHOR: President Clarke dismisses claims by "R" and Julian Matthews that voting by Identity Chip is a dangerous invasion of privacy. CLARKE: There can be no secrets in a democracy. What's dangerous is that Matthews has once again taken sides with these murderous rebels! 19 March 2143 ANCHOR: Winston Rylo issues an update on the rogue asteroid heading toward Mars. RYLO: Rylo-7 is now 40 million miles from Mars. If it maintains its present course and speed, it could be captured by Mars' gravitational field in just over four months, becoming another permanent moon. 22 March 2143 ANCHOR: Barton Poole drops an election-eve bombshell on President Clarke. POOLE: The NAU must pay off half its debt immediately, or forfeit Habitat Mars to CenBank. ANCHOR: But Clarke fires back. CLARKE: This is an outrage! I'll haul Poole up before the World Court and kick his butt! 23 March 2143 ANCHOR: Dr. Kristeen Ballard reacts strongly to CenBank's threat to foreclose on Habitat Mars. BALLARD: I may be a scientist, but I'm a patriot first. I'm here to serve the NAU – not Barton Poole's greed. If CenBank takes over Habitat Mars, I will resign. 24 March 2143 ANCHOR: The leader of the Asian Prosperity Sphere, Prince Sato Uchida, offers to bail out the NAU's debt to CenBank in exchange for full partnership in Habitat Mars. President Clarke says that she will not consider making any deals until the World Court renders its verdict. 25 March 2143 ANCHOR: In his final campaign appearance, Julian Matthews takes his toughest shot at President Clarke. MATTHEWS: She borrowed billions from CenBank for her pipe dream, Habitat Mars. Now Barton Poole is out to screw us good. The NAU can't stand five more years of Clarke's arrogant stupidity! 26 March 2143 ANCHOR: Thirteen deaths in the NAU have now been tied to the new BioMerge Virtual Reality Disc. Backed by growing public concern, Perry Epp demands an immediate government ban. EPP: By taxing this deadly product, Clarke's trying to balance her books on the heads of our children! 29 March 2143 ANCHOR: In her last speech before the election, President Clarke blasts her Privacy Party opponents with both barrels. CLARKE: Matthews is a slick lawyer who panders for votes. Epp is a naïve do-gooder with no experience. They're no dream team for the NAU– they're a nightmare! 30 March 2143 ANCHOR: In accordance with CommLink regulations, all Virtual Reality programming will be suspended tomorrow, election day. FTL Newsfeed will return the day after with complete coverage of election results. We wish to remind all citizens that you must vote – it's the law! 31 March 2143 ANCHOR: The Virtual Reality Net is closed for election day. Please tune to the Compulsory Plebiscite Channel to vote. Remember, you must use your Identity Chip to register your ballot. Failure to vote is a criminal offence. The choice is yours. Vote – it's the law! __NOEDITSECTION__ 2143-03